


Praise & Devotion

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Language, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Sometimes Gadreel just needs to hear some praise, and the reader is more than happy to deliver.





	Praise & Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

“Color?”

“Green,” came the almost pained response.

“So good for me,” you practically purred, running a gloved hand down Gadreel’s sweat soaked chest. “You’re doing so well, my angel.”

With a smirk, you picked up the feather. The first time he’d nervously approached you about this, you really hadn’t known what to think. Your relationship was by no means celibate, the two of you often disappearing into your shared room for hours on end. Your sex life was…vigorous…to the point where you had to add soundproofing to the walls just to get Dean to stop bitching about the noise.

But when Gadreel told you he’d been doing some research into how to expand on your robust love life, you’d jumped at the chance. After doing some research of your own, the two of you sat down to discuss terms and limits. Gadreel was eager to experiment with you, open to almost anything. It wasn’t at all surprising to find out he wanted nothing to do with bondage; millennia spent locked away in prison ruled that particular kink out. Neither of you enjoyed the melted wax, but the ice play had led to some of the most mind blowing sex you’d ever had. But one thing you hadn’t expected was the fact that Gadreel loved subbing and absolutely adored praise.

He would do anything to earn a few words of praise from you, eternally eager to please. Even after teasing him for hours, chest heaving and sweat coating his body, he didn’t allow himself to come simply because you hadn’t given him permission. No matter how much you denied him release, he never argued or got bratty, desperate to prove himself to you. Tracing his jaw with the tip of the feather, you smirked when he let a whine slip out. Gadreel was sensitive in some surprising areas: the underside of his jaw, the crook of his left elbow, the tips of his ears. Discovering all the hidden ways to get him moaning for you had been delightful. And exhausting.

“Hush now, you’re doing so well. If only you could see yourself, sprawled out for me, hard and aching. I could look at you for hours, make myself come just staring at you.” He whimpered at the thought. “Maybe I should try it, make you watch as I get myself off. What do you think?”

“Please my love,” he begged, hands gripping even tighter to the bedposts. Since he disliked being tied up, you had to trust he would keep his hands in place without help.

“Hmm what was that?” you asked silkily.

“Ma’am,” he corrected, “please, let me touch you.”

Pretending to consider it, you trailed the feather down his abdomen, swirling the tip in his belly button. The hard muscles of his stomach jumped, pulling a laugh from you. “No, not yet. Be patient for me just to a little longer.”

“Yes Ma’am,” he bit out, teeth clenched and eyes squeezed shut.

“Very good. You know I love it when you’re patient. I’m going to make it worth the wait, I promise. Color?”

“Green.”

Setting the feather aside, Gadreel hissed when you raked your nails down his side, his thick cock twitching in response. Curving toward his belly, the head slick with pearls of precum, his cock begged for attention. Climbing onto the bed, you settled between Gadreel’s legs. Massaging his thighs, you couldn’t rest tickling the backs of his knees a little, grinning widely when he released a strained chuckle. His breathing hitched the closer your hands wandered to his aching cock.

“You’re beautiful, my angel. So patient, no matter how hard and desperate you get. I love that about you, you know. There’s not much I don’t love about you. So kind and devoted. Disciplined. Thoughtful. The list goes on.”

You never once let up on your teasing, letting your hands drift closer to where he needed you. Gadreel’s legs trembled under your touch, straining to hold still. Leaning down until your mouth hovered over his length, you let the heat of your breath warm his feverish skin before pulling away again, chuckling when he whined in protest. “Not yet lover, just a little longer. I know you can do it.”

He grunted, too far gone to form words. Rewarding him with a kiss to his hip, you peppered his skin with love bites, nipping and sucking your way across all that golden skin, murmuring praise the whole time. How good he tasted, how you adored the little noises he made. Taking one of his nipples between your teeth, you bit down gently, just enough to get his attention. He groaned, knuckles white as he gripped the posts even harder. You swore he almost snapped when you sucked a bruise into the crook of his neck, leaving a mark with the order not to heal it. He sucked plenty of hickies onto your neck, it was time you got a turn. Gradually making your way back down his body, you crouched between his knees once more. “Color?”

“Green Ma’am,” he gasped.

With no more warning than that, you licked up the underside of his cock, dragging the flat of your tongue along the prominent vein that ran up the shaft. Gadreel swallowed down a shout, whispering savagely in Enochian, words that no angel should know. Tickling the head with the tip of your tongue, you lapped up the little beads of precum, moaning at the salty flavor. “You taste so good angel, positively divine.”

Taking him into your mouth before he could respond, you relaxed your throat as much as possible. You worked up a slow and steady rhythm, bobbing your head up and down his cock. Wrapping one of your hands around what couldn’t fit in your mouth, you used the other to fondle his balls, softly caressing and teasing them. Broken Enochian poured from him in a constant stream, pleading with you for release. You moaned in response, aware that the vibrations must be working him up even more. You had to force yourself to go slow; there was nothing quite like the taste of Gadreel and it always left you ravenous for more.

Letting him slide out of your mouth with a wet pop, you planted open-mouthed kisses all over his cock, lapping at his balls as you continued to pump him steadily with your hand. Just when you thought he was on the verge of climax, you pulled away, needing to feel him buried inside you. Straddling him, you couldn’t rest teasing him one final time, rubbing your soaked folds along his slick cock.

“D’you feel that?” you questioned over his moans. “That’s because of you Gadreel. Got me so wet, so ready for you I’m practically dripping. Can’t wait to have you deep inside, so deep I feel you everywhere. Color?”

“Green Ma’am, please!” he cried out.

“So fucking beautiful when you sing for me,” you panted out, lining his cock up with your entrance and sliding down with a groan, not stopping until his hips were flush with yours. As slick as you were, there was still a faint burn as he stretched your walls, the slight pain overridden by pleasure. “Don’t come until I say, understood?”

“Yes Ma’am,” he answered, just as breathless as you.

You paused a moment to absorb the picture he made: face flushed, miles of tan skin glistening in the light, his hair dark with sweat. It was a sight you never tired of and you were the one responsible. There was no denying the little rush of power that went through you, knowing that you were the one to bring an angel, a warrior of God, to this state. “Fuck you look so good like this,” you whispered, almost to yourself.

Gadreel whimpered low in his throat, thighs tense under you. Leaning back to brace yourself on his knees, you moaned when the change in angle had the head of his cock rubbing against your g-spot. Rolling your hips experimentally, you couldn’t stop a whimper from escaping. “Gadreel,” you gasped, “keep your eyes focused on me.”

Green eyes snapped open, zeroing in on your face with difficulty. Once you were satisfied that he was devoting all his attention to you, you rocked in place, lifting your hips up before slamming back down. It was difficult to say whose moans were louder, yours or Gadreel’s. Your voices lifted up together in harmony, a duet meant only for the two of you. Rising up once more until the head of his cock perched at your entrance, you stared into his eyes as gravity pulled you back down, your mouth dropping open as he stretched you open.

Tossing your head back, you rode him hard, breasts swaying as you forced yourself to go slow. Anytime you glanced down, his eyes were focused on you with an intensity he usually reserved for battle, his moans never ceasing. He was so goddamn glorious it made you heart soar.

“Touch me Gadreel,” you finally ordered, needing to feel his hands on you more than you needed air.

He obeyed without hesitation, those broad hands landing heavily on your thighs before sliding up to grip your waist. Fingers digging into your soft flesh, he clutched at you like a lifeline.  Bringing a hand up to toy with your breasts, you pinched and rolled your nipple, jolts of pleasure shooting to your core. As nice as it felt however, it wasn’t enough. Guiding one of Gadreel’s hands up your body, you arched into his touch as he cupped your breasts, using the slightest bit of roughness as he toyed with them.

“So good angel, you know just what I need.  _Hnng_ \- just like that- always so good to me.”

His cock twitched inside you, and you knew it wouldn’t be long before you both lost control. Swatting his hand away, you leaned forward to stretch over him, breasts squeezed between your sweat slicked bodies. Bracing yourself on his chest, you began riding him faster, the wet drag of his cock echoing through the room with a lewd squelch. The change in angle had your clit brushing against his pubic bone, the wiry curls tickling your swollen bud. Capturing his mouth with yours, you poured the depth of your love for him into your kiss. Gadreel answered you just as desperately, parting his lips to let your tongue in.

Breaking away only when the need for air became too great to ignore, you rested your forehead on his, staring into his eyes as you murmured words of devotion. Every declaration made his eyes light up with love, pushing him closer to his end. His strong arms wrapped around your back, clasping you to him as he snapped his hips up, driving himself deeper still. You weren’t going to last much longer, but you needed to see Gadreel come first.

“So proud of you Gad, you’ve done so well. Just need you to do one more thing- need you to come for me. Let me see how you look when you come, my angel.”

Green eyes fluttering shut with a helpless groan, his cock jerked as his balls emptied inside you, spurts of warm come flooding your channel. As always, the force of his release left you a little stunned. Reaching between you to circle your clit feverishly, you sought your own orgasm, eager to follow him over the edge. All it took was one, two, three strokes and you were coming, toes curling and mouth falling open in a soundless whine. Waves of bliss pulled you under, drowning you in ecstasy as your walls clenched around him, milking him of all he had to give.

Collapsing on his chest, you clung to him, going boneless as you both worked your way through your release. His cock continued to pulse inside you, filling you to the brim. His heart pounded frantically beneath you, an echo of your own frenzied heartbeat. Gulping down air, you gradually floated back down from your high. Sticky with sweat, your combined come trickling out around his cock to coat both of you, you reluctantly stirred atop him. Gadreel made a noise of protest but let you go with a groan as his softening cock slipped free.

Forcing your wobbly legs to stand, you made your way to the bathroom. Cleaning up the mess between your legs, you wet more washcloths, taking them to the fucked out angel still sprawled on the bed in a boneless heap. Using one to wipe down his sweaty body, you used the other to gently clean the sticky mess from his groin. Grunting as you carefully cleaned his cock, he mumbled out his thanks.

Tossing the washcloths into the tub, you made your way back to the bed. Perching on the edge, you asked, “How’re you feeling sweetie? Need anything?”

“No,” he murmured softly, “I need only you, my light.”

“You have me,” you replied, curling up beside him, “always.”

His arms came up to circle you, holding you to his side as your legs tangled together. Gadreel rested his cheek against your hair, running a hand up and down your back. Nuzzling into him, you sighed happily, enjoying the quiet moment. As spectacular as the sex was, this was always your favorite moment- just the two of you basking in each other’s presence.

“Thank you for this, my light. I don’t believe you realize how deeply I treasure your words and our time together.”

Propping yourself up on an elbow, you cupped his chin, forcing him to look you in the eyes. “I mean every word. You have no idea how happy you make me. Hell, just seeing you, hearing you say my name is enough to brighten up my day. The sex isn’t too shabby either.”

He chuckled, pulling you down to lay on his chest. “Yes, I must agree with you.”

“I love you, you know that right?”

“Yes I know. As I love you, with every fiber of my being.”

“Well that’s a relief,” you teased playfully, “cuz I have a few new ideas I’d like to try out if you’re game.”

His smirk and the hungry light in his eyes was the only answer you needed.


End file.
